The Doll
by JangoTRON
Summary: A little girl named Alice visits a toy store with her mom.


**Title: **The Doll

**Rating: **T (for slightly graphic scenes)

* * *

There once was a girl named Alice. One day, she went to a toy store with her mom. While browsing around in the dolls section, Alice caught sight of a doll in the very back of a shelf placed behind other dolls. It was the most beautiful doll that had shiny brunette locks, a frilly red Victorian outfit, and a gorgeous smile. This doll wasn't like any doll Alice had ever seen. When she took it down from the shelf to inspect it further, she heard a whisper calling her name. At that time, Alice was too intrigued with the doll to notice. She studied every detail of the doll and saw something odd about the doll; it had two fingers sticking up as if it where signaling a peace sign to someone. As she stared into the glossy blue eyes of the doll, she felt as if someone was persuading her to buy it. "Alice," whispered a voice. This time, she heard it.

"Alice," the voice called out again. The girl looked at her mom and asked her if she was calling her. She said no.

"Alice," said the voice again. Alice looked down at the doll in her hands that now looked as if it were about to cry.

"We were meant to be together Alice. Please take me from here and lets be together _always_" said the doll with its rose clay lips still shut tight. After hearing these words from the doll, Alice looked as if she was in a trance. She wanted to buy this doll. No. She _needed_ to buy it.

"Mommy, can i buy this doll? Pleaaaaase?" asked Alice. Her mom looked at her and smiled. Then she saw the doll her daughter wanted to buy and stared at it for a while.

"Mommy?" said Alice, tugging her mom's sleeve.

Snapping out of a trance, Alice's mom said, "Alice, dear, remember your aunt Jessie? God bless her soul..."

"Oh! You mean auntie who had no arms and half a leg?" yelled Alice.

"Yes..We used to share a doll that looked just like that. Peculiar though, the doll we had had no fingers up and a white dress. i wonder what happened to it... Do you really want this doll sweetie? There are plenty of other toys in this store" said her mom.

"Mmhmm!" nodded Alice as she hugged her new friend. When the store owner saw the doll, he had a face much like Vincent van Gogh's "the Scream". He regained his composure soon after and smiled at them. The man had many small but deep scratches on his face and everyone just assumed that they were from a pet. The store owner asked if she really wanted to buy the doll. Alice demanded she have it. The owner smiled at the girl and told her "tell you what kid, i'll give you this doll for free. Be gentle with it though, its a very special doll. It might run away if you treat it badly". It was a shame that he didn't even warn them about certain incidents involving that particular doll.

That night, Alice put the doll on her desk and went to sleep. She woke up in the middle of the night to go to the washroom and found the doll on the ground. She placed the doll back on the desk then went back to her bed. Something in the dark made a shuffling noise, and then a small object shattered on the ground. When Alice looked back at the doll, it was lying on its side with a smile, and on the ground was her glass piggy bank, now in pieces on the ground. Alice was puzzled about her piggy bank, but didn't mind it because it was bound to break by hammer or by falling one day. She picked up pieces of her piggy and placed them in the garbage under her desk. Setting the doll upright again, Alice goes to turn of the light. not long after just switching of the light, Alice heard a thud. She turned on the light again and saw her doll had fallen once again.

"Do you really want to sleep on the bed with me that badly that you keep on falling of the desk miss dolly?" asked the little girl in her pajamas. She grabbed the doll's hand, turned off the light and hopped into her bed.

"Good night dolly" whispered the tired little girl.

"Good night Alice," whispered the doll. When Alice was fast asleep, the doll finished with saying, "Sleep in pieces my friend" before laughing maniacally. The next morning, Alice's mom heard laughter coming from Alice's room. She went to Alice's room and saw the doll on the ground, laughing, with its mouth open, but not moving and with 3 fingers up. She dared to look at Alice's bed, and found her daughter mutilated in a pool of blood. The laughing stopped and the mom turned around quickly. The doll was resting on her shoulder smiling.

"Hi mommy." said the doll in Alice's voice.

THE END

* * *

**AN:**

_Sadistic? yeah..._

_ I feel sorry for the little girl._

_ Sorry if i made many grammar mistakes and if this story just goes nowhere. I wrote this when i was in elementary school though the characters never had names... i could've made this plot go somewhere interesting, but i decided to keep it as i had it then, but with names added. _

_Please comment, i would love to hear your feedback on this story. Thank you for reading and have a nice day :) _


End file.
